


Acuario

by EnchiladaVerde



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tender Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchiladaVerde/pseuds/EnchiladaVerde
Summary: Howl regresó de un largo viaje en una noche de acuario. Entonces depositó su magia sobre la piel de Sophie.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Kudos: 15





	Acuario

**Author's Note:**

> El título de acuario refiere tanto a la fecha como el significado positivo y hogareño del signo zodiacal. En este caso, a la magia del castillo de Howl y a la fidelidad de Sophie.   
> Espero disfruten la lectura.

La rutina de limpieza había terminado hacia ya más de tres horas. Los trastes en el fregadero estaban limpios e inclusive se podría ver un nítido reflejo de cada una de las arrugas de su senil rostro. El polvo estaba finamente rodeado en una franela bajo el tibio lecho de Calcifer y su luz naranjiza iluminaba aquellos ojos marrones como el sol durante un día de verano. En tanto, yacía la luna vanidosa toda adormilada en un estanque de delgado cristal por la noche.

Las ventanas eran tan translucidas que parecía que flotasen en el aire, solo aferradas a la pared por un pequeño trozo de fierro en las orillas. Cuando veía más allá el delgado cristal, cuando se escalaban los valles verdosos con la vista y cuando el infinito no era más que una fantasía inhóspita, las nubes esponjosas se ensuciaban limpiando el cielo casi nocturno y color se teñía grisáceo en víspera de una tormenta colosal.

Fijó la vista en el viejo reloj de pared al otro lado de la sala; las manecillas en constante movimiento rechinaban así como la madera bajo sus pies hechos pasita por la humedad; bufó y tomó una de las orillas de su vestido para secarse los pies y envolverlos en sus cálidas botas de lana. Menos mal que ya había guardado la ropa, de lo contrario le fastidiaría la idea de tener que esperar un día más para que se secasen.

Frotó sus manos y sopló una tibia ráfaga hacia ellas pero el frío seguía presente e imposible de eliminar. Cargó los leños y los depositó en la chimenea. Calcifer descansaba presa del cansancio de la tarde, un arduo trabajo al mantener la calefacción así como su integridad perfecta en tiempo de lluvias; tosió con toda intensión para despertarlo y en respuesta sus ojos de abrieron adormilados casi de inmediato, cargados de un pequeño resentimiento.

—Sé que es caprichoso de mi parte pedírtelo pero ¿podrías calentar un poco más el castillo por favor? Soy demasiado vieja y mis articulaciones se entumen con el frío.

Calcifer omitió su respuesta, rodeó algunos pedazos de leña y los devoró lentamente sin mucho deseo; pronto un resplandor más luminoso pintó las paredes de amarillo e hizo sentir envidia a las viejas velas y su cera en el escritorio.

Sophie descendió los hombros sintiendo como la tensión desaparecía dejando un alivio que en su efímera juventud jamás pudo experimentar.

Recogió las cenizas alrededor de Calcifer y se propuso preparar un poco de té en el único pocillo en el castillo sin un agujero o parche, cosa que según ella, sonaba más descabellado que un chisme sobre la reina bailando con cerveza en mano en el suburbio más pobre de Kingsbury. Molió el jazmín al grado que fue polvo y lo revolvió con el agua perfectamente hasta que hirvió. Tomó una franela, apartó el pocillo para inhalar su aroma y dejo que este se expandiera por todo el castillo e inclusive, surcara sus fosas nasales e invadiera sus pensamientos con un aroma dulce.

Las gotas comenzaron un descenso ruidoso desplomándose en un tamboreo marcado en la tierra para molestarla durante su descanso. Deseó salir y gritarles a aquellos caprichosos fragmentos de cristal que guardaran silencio, que demostrasen su furia más allá del horizonte donde serían inaudibles para sus aun perceptibles oídos de aparentes nueve décadas.

Las campanas se hicieron escuchar sutiles y casi de inmediato el aire gélido entró osadamente casi tirando el contenido de la tasa de Sophie y agitando a Calcifer sin lograr despertarlo o traerlo a un estado de inconsciencia siquiera. Howl atravesó el pasillo con sus largas alas negras aun extendidas. Sus huellas quedaron frescas en la madera y dejaron un camino de fango donde antes había un poco de brillo.

Sophie se apresuró tras de él, tan rápido como sus articulaciones dictaron. Lo rodeó en un pilar senil permitiéndole sentir su piel pálida y arrugada por un tiempo jamás recorrido. Howl detuvo su andar de inmediato. Sus plumas azabaches comenzaron a caer para formar un tapiz como hojas marchitas en otoño. Vio toda clase de cualidades en ellas, algunas incineradas hasta el esqueleto y muchas otras rotas y húmedas por la tormenta.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna en silencio. Algo no marchaba bien, al parecer y una mano acarició su hombro apenas rozándolo. Un suave y débil aliento se estrellaron contra su cuello creando una batalla épica entre su conciencia y el placer. Cerró sus ojos, permitiéndose sentir un sutil tacto a través de su columna, descendiente e indefinidamente delicado.

— Perdóname Sophie, no puedo contenerme más. —Escuchó.

Largas llamaradas de humo cubrieron las ventas desnudas, cerrándose lentamente, opacando de la visión un firmamento oscuro. Una mano aprisionó a la suya, suave y sin que de pudiera describir la profusión de sensaciones que provocaba una apenas perceptible caricia.

Pronto percibió el movimiento de sus pies, siendo guiados hacia atrás. Pareciera fuese arrastrada por la corriente del mar inconscientemente, atravesando la mesa central, los estantes y llegando al extremo contrario del recinto. Sus rodillas chocaron contra el colchón de la cama. Un escalofrío recorrió desde sus pies hasta la espalda, exaltándola. Una inminente caída aguardaba, dolorosamente en el suelo. Un par de manos pararon su caída, una sosteniendo su nuca y la otra su cintura.

Aquellos ojos marrones mostraron su tenue brillo con temor. Una mirada esmeralda radiaba ternura al recibir su agradecimiento silencioso. Tanto el marrón como el esmeralda se mantenían unidos a través de un nexo tan atrayente como adictivo. Él la sostenía entre sus brazos, llevándola cada vez más cerca de sí. Sus rostros estaban cercanos. Un sonrojo atravesó las mejillas de Sophie. Él lo notó de inmediato. Las manos de Howl depararon en las pálidas mejillas de su avergonzada cómplice.

Un toque ligero y superficial rondó a través de los tersos labios de Sophie. El succionaba aquel pequeño fragmento de piel entre su boca, humedeciéndolo en un cálido tacto. Los párpados de ambos se unieron entonces, cubriendo con recelo la visión. Su aliento se desvaneció con el tiempo, devorado por él. Sus labios se despegaron con una necesidad humana que aclamaba en alto respirar. El brillo de los oscuros orbes manifestaba sorpresa manchada de placer.

Había un pequeño fragmento de conciencia que parecía ser un obstáculo de cristal, pero frágil como una pluma en el aire que acabó por ser olvidada. Un nuevo tacto, profundo y demandante rondó sus rostros. Él tomó de su nuca, una tibia y juguetona lengua aguardó con desespero la llegada de suaves labios. Entonces, el tiempo se congeló, junto a la absurda carrera del reloj.

Todo había dejado de existir.

Sus grandes manos descendieron desde la nuca hasta la espalda, marcando cada línea y vacío con precisión. Nuevos caminos fueron dibujados hasta llegar al fin de la delgada espalda de Sophie, quién masajeó los altos hombros de Howl, limitándose a dejar salir un gemido tímido, fugaz y casi inaudible. Su pecho se aferraba cada vez más al de Howl, mientras delgadas gotas de sudor resbalan desde su frente.

Su cabellera fue desenredada entre los largos e incontenibles dedos de Howl, quienes se deslizaban delicadamente entre cada mechón, cada delgado cabello así como la brisa entre los pétalos de cada flor. Sophie cayó lentamente arrastrando la espalda pero siendo detenida por el soporte de dos brazos. Recargó todo su cuerpo cubriendo cada vez más terreno. Su cabellera castaña deparó junto a la dorada de Howl, extendiéndose elegantemente en la sábana satinada.

Repentinamente, con el chasquido de los dedos, Howl hizo caer una lluvia de pétalos rojizos que despedían un fresco y relajante aroma en todo su alrededor. Las velas palpitaban delicadamente en la oscuridad con una luz tenue que socorría ahora a dos solitarios amantes a la mitad de la noche.

Su cuello fue besado dulcemente. La cálida lengua de Howl jugaba en cada rincón de su cuello, humedeciéndolo en incontables veces. Un escalofrío rondó a través de toda su piel, enchinándola. Deslizó el suéter de Sophie, desprotegiendo su ya acelerado pecho, una mirada luminosa le fue otorgada y la blusa de nieve fue perdiendo terreno. Uno a uno los botones sucumbían ante ágiles y desesperados dedos. Ella alzó los brazos hacia la silueta palpitante de Howl. La blusa rozó sus brazos durante un instante, esfumándose de su panorama.

Entonces, inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, llevando sus manos hacia él, acariciando su pecho. Su tacto se detuvo rápidamente ante una duda que se impregnaba fuertemente en sus orbes. Él sonreía protectoramente ante su inocencia. Apoyó la mano sobre la suya llevándola a recorrer sin temor aquel cuerpo. Interminables tonalidades de rojo impregnaron el rostro femenino de Sophie en una pintura inolvidable y mística.

—No tengas miedo— Pidió con un murmullo pausado. En ese instante sus ojos se cerraron creando un cielo carente de estrellas. Sophie exhaló un poco de aire mientras sus manos desabrochaban con pena uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Howl. El torso de él se mantuvo desnudo ante su visión. Las manos de Sophie descendieron hacia el abdomen del rubio con un tacto apenas justificable por las yemas de los dedos.

El cierre del pantalón descendió junto a un sonido hueco que rondó por los alrededores. Howl desvanecía toda protección de la piel desnuda, dejando apenas tomase un suspiro para volver a besar su cuello.

Susurros.

Besos.

Sophie marcó una pausa antes de acabar despojándolo de su última prenda. En respuesta, Howl mostró una mirada incrédula recuperando casi de inmediato su sonrisa gentil. En algún momento la tela fue descartada y cayó al suelo haciendo largas pilas de ropa, al igual que esos pequeños pétalos rojizos las velas perdieron su luz, bañando todo en una densa y taciturna oscuridad.

Sus piernas eran acariciadas y delineadas, impuestas a cálidas manos. Sus brazos lo rodeaban. Sus hombros eran besados. El desliz de aquel par de manos terminó en su pecho. Caricias delimitadas por pudor. Masajes en aquellos pequeños montes blancos y suaves que los despojaban de su cristalino sudor. El recorrido de una cascada salvaje por todo su torso. Entonces las manos de la castaña atacaron, delineando con lujuria a aquel rubio. Un masaje en su pies la paralizo durante un momento, mientras el ascendía con lentitud, creando un camino cristalino a través de sus piernas.

Ambos sucumbían en un aliento faltante y necesario. Durante unos momentos todo se detuvo nuevamente, callando con severa pena, observándose minuciosos. Ambos sonrojados y con la frente bañada de sudor. Desnudos yacía el uno frente al otro. El ceño de Sophie se mantenía fruncido con fuerza. Aquellas pequeñas manos temblaban aforrándose con desespero a la funda de la almohada mientras sus pies se extendían a lo largo de la cama estirando tortuosamente cada músculo, cada articulación.

Una intromisión marcó un gemido de dolor. Howl se detuvo durante un instante. Sus brazos se extendieron rodeando el pecho y espalda de Sophie. Toda la agonía desaparecía en aquel abrazo. Sus hombros se relajaron, descendiendo lentamente. Su ceño desvanecía su expresión para radiar una sonrisa tenue. Acercó sus labios con lentitud, besando el cuello, delineando los labios y deteniéndose en el oído de Howl.

—Continua—Susurró, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello del rubio. Entonces, suaves movimientos iniciaron una danza lenta y los gemidos escaparon de los labios de ambos para convertirse en una melodía pasional, acaparando el aliento del otro.

Poco a poco los movimientos se tornaron acelerados, perdiendo a cada instante la inocencia y vergüenza que los gobernaba. Las sábanas se desordenaban ocultándolos de la luz de la luna mientras se fusionaban en un mismo compás que opacaba la elegancia de la noche.

El calor inundó todo, golpeando en una sensación de bochorno y placer. Ambos cayeron recostados el uno encima del otro. Sus pechos bajaban y subían junto a su jadeante y desgastada voz. Sophie recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Howl, masajeándolo con suavidad. Howl la rodeó con sus brazos, cubriendo una pequeña silueta del frío, recostándola en su lecho.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron cautivas en la oscuridad de los párpados mientras bajo las sábanas sus dedos se entrelazaban uno a uno. Sonreían satisfechos, felices, mientras Morfeo los acogía en su hechizo.

* * *

Despegó su cuerpo de la cama con un sobresalto notable. Su pecho subía y bajaba incontables veces mientras su boca permanecía semi abierta, absorbiendo algo de aire para sus pulmones vacios. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, bañados en sorpresa y sobresalto. Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando la habitación de aquella visión pero en cambio encontró una sucia y desordenada alcoba. Un suspiro de alivio rondó a través de sus labios deparando en su, hasta entonces, abatido pecho.

Un bulto entre las mantas al otro lado de la cama terminó por llenar sus pensamientos de incertidumbre. La sangre subió hasta sus mejillas, tiñéndolas en un denso y profundo carmesí. Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. La realidad estaba ahí, en aquel instante y debía de encararla. El rostro pacifico de Howl resaltaba entre todas las telas que lo cubrían con recelo. Sophie observó el pequeño reloj que colgaba en la pared, detenido hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Sintió un movimiento sutil y pronto se vio rodeada por los brazos de Howl.

—Buenos días Sophie— Escuchó cerca de su oído, tomando su conciencia ensimismada, al otro lado de la cama.

—Bu…buenos días.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sophie? —Preguntó Howl con un tono gentil que le generó ternura hacia él.

—Nada, sólo que creo que me estás pegando tu pereza Howl —Sophie se alejó cubriendo su rostro avergonzado con unos mechones de cabello y sus hombros lechosos con las sábanas aun tibias.

Sophie se levantó, caminando hacia el pequeño cristal que los protegía del rocío. Permaneció ahí, callada y solitaria, ignorando las minucias del tiempo. Sus manos rozaron las cortinas abriéndolas con lentitud. Luego, sus manos tocaron el cristal, pegándolas durante varios minutos. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados pues los párpados aún le pesaban inmensamente.

Una calidez ligera recorrió su rostro. Apenas visibles destellos chocaban contra su rostro, acariciándolo. Abrió sus ojos marrones. Las aves volaban extendiendo sus alas contra el viento. La frescura impregnaba su esencia contra el vidrio dejando pequeñas gotas flotando en el cristal y el agua de un gran lago en medio de las montañas chocaba contra las rocas en un acto pudoroso e interminable.

Los labios del hechicero mostraron una sonrisa radiante antes de levantarse con lentitud y llamar a Calcifer:

— Calcifer, necesito agua caliente, por favor.

* * *

Un par de minutos después de que Howl entrase al baño se escucharon sus gritos por todo el piso pidiendo una toalla, cosa que no logró sorprender a Sophie, ya acostumbrada a esa clase de situaciones que hacían carismático al hechicero. Tocó un par de veces la puerta, escuchando las gotas cayendo una tras otra.

—Si traes mi toalla puedes pasar Michael.

—Soy Sophie, Michael tiene un poco de fiebre y necesita descansar.

—¡Ah! ¡Sophie! Entra.

Sophie permaneció de pie un breve instante, tragando saliva con dificultad. Al abrir la puerta, el vapor inundaba todo como un velo ceñido. La silueta de Howl estaba pintada en la cortina de la regadera por los destellos de luz que se colaban por la ventana. Howl asomó la cabeza aún con el cabello húmedo pegado a su rostro para centrar su atención en Sophie, quién nuevamente perdía terreno ante aquella imagen erótica y sin querer, la ahuyentó.

—Aquí está la toalla Howl —Depositó la toalla junto a la tina y se giró rápidamente dando pasos cortos que marcaron su camino hacia la puerta del recinto. Sus manos temblorosas trataban de girar la perilla con torpeza y su labor de salir se convirtió en un complejo plan de escape.

—Gracias.

Howl observaba extrañado con una ceja en alto y un toque de diversión en sus orbes. De sus labios un movimiento vibrante amenazaba con romper el silencio en pequeños fragmentos de una memoria. La puerta pronto chocó en un estruendoso acto, creando un temblor que recorría con rapidez toda la pared.

Entonces sonrió internamente, orgulloso. La noche anterior habían arrasado con el orden y pulcridad de una vida. Llevó sus manos a la nuca soltando un gran y profundo suspiro; su postura era despreocupada al igual que su semblante. Sin más tomó la toalla que había traído Sophie envolviéndose en ella como si fuera una ventisca veraniega.

Caminó hacia la ventana, con los ojos semi abiertos, cegado por la luz y dejando marcadas sus huellas en el suelo templado. El paisaje calmado parecía callar como testigo temeroso lo que la misteriosa noche había arrastrado. Tal vez, un abrazo, tal vez un susurro, tal vez alguna caricia deliberada.

* * *

Todos se reunieron en la mesa en torno a los platos de comida que desprendían su aroma y vapor que hipnotizaban. El cabello de Sophie recuperaba un tono plateado y, de cuando en cuando, se teñía azabache pero con un rostro liso y joven intacto como nunca.

Michael tomó una pieza de pan partiéndola por la mitad y dándole una parte a su maestro, pasando su mirada por el rostro de la única dama en el castillo.

—Me gusta el color de tu cabello —Dijo Michael casi susurrando sus palabras.

—Te sienta bien el plateado Sophie, es como polvo de estrellas— Complementó Howl.

Sophie ocultó su rostro detrás del pocillo de leche frente a ella, casi como un reflejo de una niña pequeña y traviesa. Entonces, Howl miró a Calcifer con suma atención. Había algo en sus ojos que parecía resplandecer pícaramente más que la grandiosa llama que creaba su cuerpo entero.

— ¿Por qué te fingiste dormido anoche, Calcifer? —Dijo en forma de broma admirando el sobresalto ocasionado por su tono de voz — ¿Será que te gusta ser voyeur, mi querido amigo?

Un plato cayó en el suelo de la cocina haciéndose añicos y Calcifer pareció tragar saliva en seco. De inmediato Sophie arqueó una ceja esperando la respuesta a la pregunta del rubio con miedo impregnado en los latidos cada vez más acelerados dentro de su pecho.

— Yo solo…odio los días lluviosos de acuario.


End file.
